This was Never Part of the Plan
by AngieRosie
Summary: For the first time in his life, Shawn Spencer was speechless. He just starred at his girlfriend as she waited for him to say something. "After six years I finally make a mistake. A mistake this stupid!" Shawn thought to himself. "Scratch that, these past six year have been a mistake." Extreme spoilers for "Deez Nupps" in the first chapter. Proceed with caution
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: This has extreme spoilers for "Deez Nupps" (s07e07)**

**Please don't read if you haven't watched the episode yet (and**

**if you still read this anyways, don't be angry at me) or if you have**

**a weak heart when it comes to Shules.**

**A/n-I can't take not know what is going on with Shules . It's driving me mad! Lol. Well I decided that it was finally time to start a fanfiction in the Psych fandom. This first chapter is pretty much straight from the last five minutes of the show, but after this one, they're all my own personal take on how it could end (which It probably won't be anything like how it really ends up d: ) Well, enjoy! And don't cry too hard.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PSYCH (but really, how awesome would **_**that**_** be :D) THE CHARACTERS AND ALL BELONG TO STEVE FRANKS(OR USA, IDK WHICH) I JUST GOT THIS IDEA WHILE DAYDREAMING IN CHEMISTRY. **

Chapter One

Henry's words rang through Shawn's head. _I will break that cycle. No doubt of it, _he thought to himself as he made his way back to his beautiful girlfriend with a drink in his hand. When he reached her he saw that she had a confused look on her face, but that didn't register in his head.

"Where's yours," Juliet asked as Shawn handed her the drink. She sat it down on the table almost instantly.

"I had a shot over at the bar," he said, pointing in the direction he had come from.

"Shawn," Juliet said with a shaking voice. She tried to hide it, but ended up only nervously tucking her hair behind her ear. "I need to ask you something. And I'm sure that this is just me… overthinking things, but…uhm." She rambled on trying to find the best way to word her questions to Shawn. She wasn't as good with words as he was and that was embarrassing sometimes. "Yesterday, you were at the hotel. You saw the hallways you know the layout-"

"Guilty as charged."

"Well, you said that you had this… spectacular vision that Marlow was covered in garbage. But couldn't you have just remembered that there was a trash shoot on every floor and then just taken a guess?"

Shawn was kind of shocked that she was saying all of this. "Uh, yah, I suppose so, but that would have been a pretty wild guess, don't ya think?"

"Absolutely. And, you know, I probably wouldn't have given it a second thought but then…there was this." Jules reached into the suit jacket she had borrowed from Shawn. She pulled out a Michael Damien concert ticket and handed it to him. Shawn felt his stomach drop. Their conversation wasn't even half way started, but he knew he couldn't talk himself out of this one. "And I'm sure that there is an explanation-there always is- but you know me, I won't be able to stop thinking it and I certainly won't be able to rest until we clear it up."

For the first time in his life, Shawn Spencer was speechless. He just starred at his girlfriend as she waited for him to say something. _After six years I finally make a mistake. A mistake this stupid! _Shawn thought to himself. _Scratch that, these past six year have been a mistake._

"Lassiter said that you had a _vision_ of Herb with Michael Damien; but you had this receipt so you knew Herb would be there, right?"

Shawn looked around like a sly, witty answer that would save his butt would be written on the walls, but there was nothing. He saw Lassie dancing with his bride. The man he thought was near to being heartless had found love. His best friend seemed to be having the time of his life talking to his girlfriend on the phone. Gus seemed to be reviled that he had nothing to worry about. All his worries where long forgotten and in the past. He took one last look at the wall praying that the answer would have decided to join them, but it didn't. Instead he seemed to replay their past together. He saw the moment when he first met her. They were both so much younger. His lips tingled as he remembered their first kiss. All the memories hit him like a wrecking ball.

Shawn's sad eyes met Jules' infuriated ones. It brought him back to the present. Back to their own world as everybody else's flew by them in a whirl. "Shawn! Are you listening to me?!" Juliet was close to hysterics. Shawn bit his lips together. He was reluctant to say anything, but his words fell out without warning. Without thought.

"Falling in love with you was never part of the plan, okay? This whole thing started because my ass was on the line. Self-preservation, Jules, you got to understand that! I didn't have a choice. And then we sort of found a grove. And by the time you showed up, it was so much fun! We put away almost over a hundred criminals: most of them were even murders. I'm good at what I do, and what I do… is good. Isn't it? Isn't it?"

His words stung her. She felt her composure start to break as tears built up in her eyes. _Falling in love with you was never part of the plan._ Those words weren't going anywhere anytime soon. "What. Are. You. Talking about?" Again, she waited for a response but he said nothing. Are you telling me this all a lie?!" Her question sent daggers through both of their hearts.

"Please don't make me answer that," he said close to a whisper. This couldn't be happening. He bit the inside of his cheek and prayed it was a dream. He really needed to stop praying like that. It never did get him anywhere.

Finally her tears spilled over as she looked to the floor. "Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. I feel so stupid," Juliet whispered between breathes.

"No," Shawn said. He felt like an idiot. He hated himself as he looked at the woman he loved more than anything and knew she was crying because of his lies. "No, sweetheart, this is all me." He took a step forward and reached out to her, but before he got anywhere Juliet reached for her glass and threw her drink on his face. Shawn's eyes stung as he watched her run out of the reception hall.

"Shawn? Is everything okay," Gus asked as he slowly approached his best friend. He had seen everything from the balcony.

"No man. I really messed this up," he said as he sat down in the chair right next to the one that Juliet was eating cake at. Shawn smacked the empty Champaign glass off the table as anger ran through his veins. His anger quickly faded into despair the small ring in his pants pocket made itself known again. It suddenly felt 100 times heavier than what it really was. "What am I going to do?"

**Kay, so that scene is even more sad when you have to write it/: Again, I am aware that this is straight from the episode. I was only writing it that way so I can feel the rest of my story tie in a little bit better.(so please no flames.) Feel free to review! :D I'll be updating ASAP**

~~Angie

**OH! And to my PotC story followers, I will be getting back to finishing my Taste of Freedom series soon. I've just lost inspiration for it, but I'll be coming back soon. DON'T LOOSE HOPE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n-Thanks for all the reviews! :D..And sorry it took longer to update than I expected it would. This chapter will be in Jules POV. The rest of the story might be told in her perspective, but I'll let you know if it goes to Shawn's or not. And this might be a little OOC, just so you know… d:**

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN PSYCH.. D:**

Chapter Two

I wanted to feel bad for leaving Carlton's wedding reception, but I knew he was probably too interested in his new wife to notice that anyone else was even there. That was understandable. And besides, I couldn't feel anything but anger and betrayal anyways.

I opened the door and a gush of cold wind hit me. That's when I realised that I wasn't wearing _his_ jacket anymore. I must have thrown it off as I was leaving. When I reached my car, I kicked my heels off and threw them onto the passenger seat. Driving with heels smaller than these were annoying on a normal day. I didn't need anything else on my mind.

As I was driving home, I tried not to think. I wanted to stay as numb as possible. At least until I got home. To _our_ home. I shook that thought out of my head. I _had _to keep my head clear. The whole 20 minute car ride home was a blur. After I slowly walked up my front steps, I locked the door behind me to keep Shawn out; but it wouldn't help anyways since he has a key of his own.

_Falling in love with you was never part of the plan._

I quickly got out of my dress and got into the shower before I could fall apart. I told myself I would get through this. I grew up with a conman as a father so I knew how to deal with this. But in a way this was completely different. Shawn _was_ my _boyfriend_. I trusted him. I grew up with Frank; I was used to how he was very since I was very young. But Shawn? I thought he was the one person that I could trust to be there for me and not _lie_ to me.

_I'm good at what I do, and what I do… is good. Isn't it? _Isn't it? No, it's not. Yes he put away murders, but he lied and did it as a "psychic". My mind was sticking up for him, my heart was screaming at me that he was wrong, all while on the outside it seemed like nothing was wrong. Well, apart from my trembling hands and unsteady breathing. My composure was slowly cracking.

_Gosh, I am so stupid._

I got out of the shower and put sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt on. When I walked out of my bathroom I noticed how much of a mess my room was. Shawn had clothes, shoes, and just _everything_ laying _everywhere. _Out of rage I grabbed his suitcase and stuffed everything of his in sight into the bag. I struggled carrying it down the hall and to the front door. I opened the door and threw it as hard as I could. I felt accomplished even though it only went a couple feet away from the door.

I didn't realise how much I was shaking until I sat down and reached for the remote, and I didn't realise how close I was to breaking at seams until silence surrounded me. Shawn's words _still _were echoing in my head. In fact, they were the only thing I could hear. _Falling in love with you was never part of the plan._ I know I was overreacting and twisting his words into something that they didn't mean, but they still pierced me every time I thought them. My mind drifted without warning.

_I look out my kitchen window as I'm waiting for my tea to be done. I am still in shock from our newest-and last- encounter with Mr Yin. I know he is dead and everything, but I just can't get passed the memories of being tied to that clock tower. I still had nightmares about it._

_I hear my alarm system beep twice indicating someone just walked through my front door. "Shawn," I call out with a voice I'm not used to. A voice that is layered in fear and stress. I eye the place where I have a gun hidden for emergencies. _

"_Yah, it's me," he says. He comes around the corner and stops in the doorway. I know he's looking at me in confusion, but I don't turn around: I just continue to look outside at the almost set sun. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" He walks towards me and wraps his arms around me from behind. I turn around and pull him into a hug. He puts one of his hands on the back of my head and asks, "You're still worried about the Yin case, aren't you." Not wanting to move from this position, I just nod. "Did you already forget what I told you this morning?" I smile and looked up at him._

"_Yah, I think I did. I think you might have to remind me." He knows I'm only kidding, but plays along. I just want to hear him say it again._

"_I will always protect you," he smiles down at me before kissing me on the tip of my nose. "Always. Someone will have to get through this perfectly sculpted man of steel before they could even get close to you." _

"_I love you, Shawn."_

"_And I… love… you," he says between kisses on my nose. I wrinkle it before putting my head back onto his chest. He holds me a little tighter. "And just so you know, I will never hurt you either."_

I shook the memories and lies from my head and turned my TV to my favourite channel. I smiled for a second when I found that there was a The Mentalist marathon on, but that happiness only lasted a few seconds until I realised how similar that show was to my life.

And that was when I finally broke down and started crying alone.

**Sorry I suck at writing . Well I hope you liked it even though I feel like it was soo OOC.. And sorry if The Mentalist doesn't really match up with the story.. I only know a little about the show and didn't think to look it up until I was writing this sentence.. hah. Well I hope you like it and thanks for reading! Please review (:**

~~Angie


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n- I am SO sorry for the wait. My computer wasn't letting me use Word so I couldn't write, but I fixed it so its alllll good! (: Thank you for your patience and thanks so much for the reviews! (: Enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED PSYCH, SHULES WOULD BE MARRIED BY NOW...**

Chapter Three

When I woke up I felt like I was in a haze. My back ached and my eyes were painfully dry. I tried to rollover and quickly got tangled in a blanket that I didn't remember covering with the night before. I tried to get comfortable, but I just couldn't. The buzz from my cell phone sent a bolt of adrenaline through me. I groaned, got up, and walked over to the kitchen counter. Under my phone was a folded note.

_Jules,_

_I'm sorry. We really need to talk about this._

_-Shawn_

This enraged me. How could he have come in here! The thought I made it pretty obvious that I didn't want him to come in. My phone started to go off again. I angrily grabbed it and answered it. "Hello?!" My voice was groggy and filled with anger.

"O'hara? Are you alright?"

"Chief! Yes..I.. I" I was so embarrassed. "It was a late night."

"Yes, it was; but I need you down here ASAP. We may have a possible serial killer in the area." Before I could say anything she was gone.

As I was getting ready, I realised that Carlton wouldn't be at the station. Chief threatened to take his badge if he came anywhere near it. Of course she really wouldn't fire him, but he needed to take a vacation. No matter how small. Since he wouldn't be there, that meant that I would be the head detective for the next three days. I smiled at that thought. I was out the door five minutes later.

I sat at my desk and tried to memorize the details of this case. I had only dealt with one other serial killer before, and I was nervous about all of this because my partner was who knows where. I flipped through the pages soaking in all of the details. This was the only thing on my mind. That is until someone pulled a chair up and sat down across from me. He had his charming smile plastered on his face, but his eyes were the saddest that I have ever seen. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees.

"Hey, Jules."

"Mr. Spencer," I nodded. Pain flashed across his face. Ashamed, I had to look away.

"Do you.. uh.. have a minute. I need to talk to you."

"I'm afraid I don't. I have a briefing to attend." With that I got up and headed over to where the Chief was preparing the final details on the white board.

"Everyone, please gather around." I walked over to the group of around 15 officers and made my way to the front. When everyone was there, she started. "As you all know there have been three hangings in the past week that we ruled out as suicides. We now have reason to believe these cases were murders done by the one person."

I felt someone come up behind me. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Shawn standing there. I shifted uncomfortably. Chief Vick continued. "The Coroner's Report states that all three victims…" She stopped mid-sentence and was looking at someone. I turned around to see a man who was walking by that had stopped and joined us. "Excuse me sir, you cannot be here." The man nervously nodded and walked away.

"That was weird. That man was weird," Shawn said almost silently. I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or to himself. I tried to slightly move away from him. The smell of his cologne was making my head spin. Chief went to start again, but- "OH! I'm getting something," Shawn shouted putting his fingers to his forehead. Those simple things that have been a part of my daily life for the past seven years sent a dagger through my chest. He sent a quick, apologetic look at me then continued. "He did it! He's the killer!" We looked in the direction Shawn was pointing in.

"Chief! I swear I didn't do it! I have no idea what he's talking about," Buzz said quickly with wide, terrified eyes.

"No," Shawn said with a frustrated sigh before motioning back towards the exit door. "The guy that stopped to eavesdrop on our little P.C. He…"

"That is_ enough,_ Mr. Spencer. We do not have time for your outbursts today." Shawn backed down as Chief interrupted him. "As I was saying. The Coroner's Report states that all three victims' COD was not only from hanging, but they were poisoned as well. We cannot be entirely sure what it was, but it's a mixture of bleach and another unidentified toxin. These deaths are not just coincidences anymore, people! And I will not have another serial killer loose on my streets again. I need everyone here to be on this case and this case only. We will wait for anything else to come up. In the meantime, I want every detail memorized. We need to catch this sick son of a bitch as quickly as possible." She looked at all of us; and once she knew that we all understood this threat on our city, she dismissed us.

I made my way to the Evidence Room hoping I could find something new about our case. I put my hand on the door and was about to open it but a strong hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned around to see Shawn. "Juliet, I really think that we should talk about this. I feel like you should except this because you're always the one who wants to talk things over and I always like to not talk about things so now's your…" I stopped his rambling with a whisper.

"Don't turn this all around on me, Shawn Spencer!" My mind instantly told me that he wasn't intending for it to come out that way, but I couldn't help myself. "Did you not listen to Chief Vick when she said that we all needed to be working on this case?! I'm trying not to let _your_ lie interfere with my police work, but it's harder than it sounds." My voice cracked at the end of my sentence. I felt tears begin to form and I tried to control my emotions, but I knew that Shawn could tell that I was close to breaking down again.

"Sweetheart." He reached out and tried to put his hand on my cheek. I quickly moved so he couldn't. He sighed in defeat. "I am so sorry." I just stared at him as he tried to reach for me again.

"O'Hara! There was another murder… what was going on here?" We both jumped as Chief quickly came down the stairs towards us.

"Oh, nothing. We're done." My words had a double meaning that Shawn understood. He shook his head once and looked at his feet.

"It doesn't matter. Just come quickly!" She went to walk away but stopped. "And Mr Spencer, please come along. I want you to see if you can get a reading on the crime scene." With that she was gone.

Shawn and I stood there in silence for a second before I spoke. My eyes didn't leave the ground. ". I grew up with a conman as a father and I promised myself I would never trust anyone again because of him. You were the only one who I've ever really trusted. Honesty is everything to me, you know that. And I'm not sure I can just let this slide. If you were really sorry, Shawn, you'd do something to prove it" With that, I walked away.

_Falling in love with you was never part of the plan._

**Sorry if it was kind of short and OOC. Gosh I'm so insecure. xD Please review and let me know how this is going! (: THANKS FOR READING!**

~~Angie~~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The drive to the crime scene was only a few minutes, but it felt like an eternity with Shawn sitting next to me. Gus was getting Rachel and Max from the airport and my partner was gone so it was only obvious that I'd be Shawn's ride. I almost ran from the car when we got there, but I didn't want our breakup to be known. Not yet at least. I knew people would eventually find out; but the longer it would take them to find out, the better.

When we walked into the house, the only thing that gave away that it was a crime scene was the group of CSI dusting the place like crazy. "This way," Chief Vick said to us as she and Buzz walked in. I was prepared for a hanging. I've seen many suicidal hangings in investigations before, but never a murder by hanging. Especially one a serial killer planned out.

The victim was a young female, 20-25 years old at the most. She had red hair and looked to be about my height. Her mouth was open with a silent scream and she was staring at us with a horrified look on her face. There was something about her stare though. I couldn't look away from her bloody, eyeless face. I was horrified and disgusted.

"Oh… I'm getting something!" Shawn's outburst broke me out of my trance. I tried to not let my feelings get to me while we were on the case, but I couldn't deny the knife in my chest. He stole a glance at me before closing his eyes and putting his finger to his head. "I.. I .. I feel. I feel warm."

"Warm," Buzz questioned.

"Yes! Uhh.. Warm, and.. sticky! Sticky like blood… sticky," Shawn stumbled while using his free hand to make hand gestures. Suddenly he pointed to the oven. "Under the oven! Look under the oven!" I put a pair of gloves on and reached under the stove. Sure enough there was a blood soaked knife.

"Looks like our new friend got a little sloppy," Shawn said as he took away his finger and gained his composure back.

"Nice work, Mr. Spencer," chief praised. She called one of the crime scene investigators over. "I want you to get the blood on this knife tested ASAP." He nodded and took the knife from me.

As Shawn was trying to get a "reading" on Jane Doe after they took her down, I continued to look around the kitchen. I stopped at the fridge and looked at a "To Do List" pad. Something was off about it. I flipped to the next page. "Chief," I called over. She was at my side in an instant. We both silently read the neat handwritten note.

_Congratulations SBPD. You finally figured out that_

_my murders weren't all just a coincidence. I was _

_beginning to wonder when you would catch on._

_Enjoy trying to find me. This is going to be a fun _

_game! Here's who my next victim is. Maybe you_

_find them before they die this time. Unlikely. _

_PS. I would like to be known as the hangman. I hope _

_that's not too much to ask for._

By the time we were done reading the note, almost everyone in the room was crowded around us trying to read it as well. Chief took the notepad and handed it to an officer to give to evidence. "Well, I think we're just about done here." We all followed her outside. "Mr. Spencer, you are free to leave, but make sure I am able to contact with you." Shawn saluted her as she turned to get in Buzz's cruiser. I got in my car and looked in my rearview mirror. Shawn was just standing there like a lost puppy.

"Do you need a ride," I yelled out my window without turning around. I would have thought twice about asking for another awkward car ride, but it started raining. He rocked forward and backwards on his feet and looked like he was trying to make a hard decision. I rolled my eyes and started my car.

"Wait! Yes! I need one!" He was in my car in record time. We both looked at each other. He had a goofy grin on his face, but his eyes still gleaned with pain. Water droplets were sticking in his hair and a few ran down his face. Gosh he was beautiful. I looked away as butterflies flew in my stomach. I let my mind drift as I drove in silence.

_I walk into the diner and take the first seat that I see. I pick up a menu and act like I'm reading it. This is my first assignment as Detective Juliet O'hara. My hands shake slightly. I'm excited, but a little nervous. My partner already seems as if he hates my presence so I don't want to screw this up._

_I look up as a man comes and stands next to me. He's tall and seems fit. His brown hair makes his hazel eyes really stick out. And as soon as he speaks, I have butterflies. "Uh, excuse me. You're in my seat."_

"_Am I?"_

"_Actually, yes, you are." I smile at the serious look on his face. I quickly look towards the door, than back at him._

"_Are you one of those weirdo, compulsives who come to the same restaurant, sit in the same chair, and eat the same food every day?" _

"_Uh.. No. No. No, I was sitting right there just three minutes ago. Then I went outside to get todays paper. I ordered a juice." He moves the cup of juice and the scent of pineapple fills the air. "Look! I made a crawling snake with the straw wrapper. You can finish it if you think you're up the job." His voice went from being serious to a childlike excitement._

"_I'm sorry," I say still smiling. "Do you want me to move?" He drops the crawling snake._

"_Not anymore," he says as he sits down. I roll my eyes and look back to the menu that I'm not really interested in. "So.. what's up?"_

"_I don't really have time to talk," I say quickly._

"_But you haven't even heard what I was going to say," he replies just as quickly._

"_See. Now we've already wanted to." I pull my purse onto my lap. The longer our suspected doesn't show up, the more antsy I get; but for some reason every time this diner guys speaks, my nerves calm a bit._

"_Well," he continues relentlessly. "Since, you know, you're in my seat and all, I think that I at least deserve one question."_

"_Listen, diner guy.."_

"_Shawn." His name gives me chills._

"_Shawn," I say with a nod. "Flattered, really. Very often I am happy to meet new people; but today, right here, right now, I can't talk." I glance over to the two undercover cops who sit ten feet from me then back at Shawn. _

"_I understand, I do!" He pauses for a moment. "What if I do the talking for the both of us?"_

"_Have at it. Do you mind if I read the paper and stare aimlessly out the window while you two talk?"_

"_No," he says rolling his eyes. I let myself smile again. "Can I get a name to work with?"_

"_Juliet."_

"Juliet!" Shawn's voice brought me out of my memory. I quickly realised that I was smiling and stopped.

"What?" My voice cracked and I felt the tears swell up in my eyes.

"What's on your mind?" I just shook my head as I pulled up in front of the Psych office. "Well if nothing's on your mind can I at least say what's on mine?"

"If it's about what happened yesterday, I don't want to hear it." My voice was hard and cold, but I couldn't find in my heart to regret it.

"Sweetheart, you know we have to talk about it."

"I know," I said as sadly looked at him. "I'm just… not ready to. Not yet." He nodded with understanding.

"Okay," he said softly. He understood and I knew that he wouldn't push it again. "Just… just let me know when you are." He leaned over to kiss my cheek. My hands flew up to stop him.

"Good-bye Shawn," I said quickly.

"Good-bye, Jules," he said sadly as he shut the car door. I drove back towards the station.

**Sorry for the wait! I had tons of research papers to do, but I'm back on track :D Please leave some reviews to let me know how I'm doing( : Thanks for reading!**

~~Angie


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n- THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I love getting every single one(:**

**Okay. I'd like to apologise for 3 1/2 things. 1.) Sorry about the wait. 1 1/2.) I don't know when I'll be updating next. I'm helping photograph a wedding on Friday, I have my cousins Grad party Saturday, and leaving for vacation on Sunday to Thursday. I'll see if I can bring my laptop with me, but I can make any promises. 2.) Okay, I just reread that last chapter and saw sooo many mistakes! I'll be more careful for now on (: and on the Hangman's note there was supposed to be 10 little slashes as a clue for the next vic. IDK why but Fanfiction didn't let it show up. And 3.) Sorry for the long A/n.. hah well Enjoy! **

**Oh! And the first half of this chap is Shawn's POV. Okay, I'm done now…**

Chapter Five

Two hours and three pineapples later, Gus flew into the Psych office. "Shawn! Why didn't you answer any of my phone calls. I've been wor-" I looked up at him and imagined the scene he walked in on. His best friend that he was paranoid was suicidal- which I'm _not_- was looking in a mirror holding his tongue. "What the hell are you doing, Shawn?"

"Nothing," I said as I dropped my tongue and put the mirror down on my desk. "Fun fact! If you eat three whole pineapples in one day your tongue practically becomes nonexistent!"

"Uh, okay." Gus gave me a confused look as he hung his jacket on his chair and sat down. "So, did you talk to Juliet yet?" I sighed and kicked my feet up on the desk.

"No. She doesn't want to talk about it yet." I rubbed my hands over my face. I was exhausted. I was up all night and even cried a few times. _Cried!_

"You need too ta-"

"Man, don't you think I already know that," I snapped at him. Gus raised his eyebrows and opened his laptop. "I'm sorry, buddy. I just… I keep replaying last night." I sighed. "Was I wrong?" My voice cracked and I was a little embarrassed, but Gus doesn't have my keen observing skills so I doubt he even noticed.

"In some ways..yes. But what could you do? You couldn't just be like 'Oh hey, I've been lying to you and the whole police department for the past seven years.' C'mon son! You did what you had to do, and what is done is done. She'll come around."

"Thanks, buddy." That was the first time that Gus actually gave me advice that made sense.

"No problem. Hey, you want to go grab so tacos from Delgado's? I'm starved!"

"I'm in!" I jumped up quickly, but soon regretted it. Even though the pineapple is the goddess of all fruits, it doesn't do good to eat them in bulk. "Scratch that, I'm out man. I don't think I can eat anything ever again" Gus just shrugged and went back to whatever he was doing until my phone rang. I looked vigorously around for the phone with no luck.

"Hello, Shawn Spencer's phone." I looked up at Gus who was holding my phone and glaring at me. I forgot that I left my phone on his desk while looking for his secret candy stash. Gus denied its existence, but I've seen the wrappers in his trash can! "Okay, Chief. We'll be right there." He hung up my phone and tossed it to me. "You didn't tell me we had a case!"

"Did I mention it's a serial killer?"

xXxXxXx

"Everyone! You no longer have to fear! Shawn Spencer and Big Head Burton are here," Shawn said as they came through the Coroner's office. I looked up to see them both with tacos in their hands as the smell of Mexican food filled the room. I wrinkled my nose in disgust at the smell.

"Mr. Spencer, Mr. Guster, you both know that you're not supposed to bring food into here," Chief scolded quietly.

"Oh, My bad Chief. I thought it wouldn't be rude not to ask her because, you know…" Shawn lowered his voice and acted as if he was telling a secret. "She's dead." We just rolled our eyes. Shawn and Gus walked around the table and he took his usual stance next to me. I crossed my arms and shifted awkwardly. I said I needed space so why wasn't he giving it to me? I looked up to see Chief giving me a questioning look. She knew.

"Okay everyone. Thank you for joining me today," Woody said as he waltzed into the room. He was too happy for the situation that we were in. Gus handed him a taco. "Thanks Gus!" Woody patted Gus on the head like he was praising a dog.

"Mr. Strode." Woody looked up from his dinner to the Chief. "Can you please tell us what you have found about our Jane Doe? We don't all day."

"Certainly," he mumbled through the last bite of food. "Our Jane Doe is actually a Mary Krezel. Age: 27. ETD I'll say was around 10 this morning. The cause of death is exactly the same as our other three victims. If you'll look here.." Woody pulled the sheet down a little and pointed to Mary's neck. "…you'll see the puncture wound from the needle. The poison that's being used is still unknown, but isn't she a beauty? I honestly think her best feature was her eyes. When I looked into them it was like I was swimming in a deep blue oasis." Shawn and I both cringed at his disturbing remark. I often wondered if it was safe for Woody not to be in an insane asylum.

"Chief," my partner's angry voice filled the room. "I stopped by to grab something from my desk and a forensic guy handed me this report. Something about a DNA match and blood found on a knife." Chief took the report from Carlton and looked over it.

"It says that the blood belongs to a Susan Krezel."

"Could that be one of Mary's relatives," I asked motioning to the body in between us.

"It seems; but whoever she is, she could be the killer… or the next victim." And that's when it hit me.

"It's her sister! That's what the blanks in his clue stood for."

"Good work, O'Hara," Chief said before turning Carlton. "Lassiter, you're on this case." She all told us the address and we all started to file out of the room.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on," Carlton shouted.

"I'll explain to you on the way," I said as we quickly ran to the car.

**It's a little short, but please still review(: I'll try to update again before I leave on Sunday**

~~Angie


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

"Susan Krezel. SBPD. Open the door," Chief Vick called out. After a moment with no movement inside, she nodded to Carlton. He checked the door knob and it was locked. He mouthed a countdown and then busted the door open. I covered him as he entered the house. I stopped in my tracks as I took in the scene before us. As soon as Gus stepped into the house he quickly excused himself and ran right back out the door.

A young girl that couldn't be any older than 20 hung from a balcony. Her right hand and arm were severely cut up. I assumed that she was at her sister's house when the attack started, but how did the Hangman get her back to her own home without leaving a trail of blood behind. At the moment it didn't matter.

I turned my head away from the scene as my stomach twisted. For some reason this was all bringing me back to the top of that clock tower three years ago. My sight started to get fuzzy and the floor that I was staring at started to spin. I was afraid that I was going to faint or be sick all until a soft but firm hand grabbed my shoulder. "Jules, are you all right?" I looked up at Shawn and suddenly I felt better.

"Yes. I-I'm fine." I didn't want to show how weak I actually was at that moment, but it wasn't working.

"O'Hara," Chief said. "I want you to clear the first floor." She was how uneasy I was. I nodded and walked towards a hallway while she started giving orders out to the other officers. I got to the first door when I heard foots steps. I turned around to see Shawn.

"What are you doing," I whispered to him as he snuck up against the wall to me. In any other circumstance I would have laughed at him.

"Chief told me to go with you. Just in case."

I rolled my eyes and opened the door. It was a small study with no evidence that anyone had even touched it. We continued down the hall to the last room. This was obviously Susan's room and she was obviously younger than what I thought. She had a picture of her and Mary. They both had party hats on and were behind a cake that read _Happy 17__th __birthday, Susan_. The picture was dated almost a year ago to the day.

Shawn came up behind me and looked at the picture. As much as I hated him right then, I loved him; and even though I couldn't trust him, he was still my only confidant. Even though we were in an argument, we still could speak like adults. "Shawn," I whispered. "For some reason this all seems like Déjà vu. Each time we go to a crime scene or I go over the evidence…I… it just seems…"

"Juliet." I didn't realised I was shaking until he put his hands on my shoulders and turned me around. I don't know why I was like this. Maybe from emotional stress. Maybe from not sleeping the night before. Maybe from the memories of our last encounter with a serial killer. Maybe it was a combination of all three. "Yin is dead and you don't have to be afraid of this guy." He paused and took his hands off my shoulder when he realised he was breaking my space rule. He took a step back before continuing. "And sweetheart, no matter what you decide- whether it be forgetting this whole mess or hating my guts- I still will protect you no matter what."

I was going to respond to him and tell him that I could never hate his guts, but something caught my eye. I walked over to the desk and picked up a folded note with a Kleenex.

_She was an accident, I swear. Please don't hold_

_this messy job against me. Everyone else that I _

_have worked on was just practice so my final piece_

_will be perfect. That's why I'm saving someone _

_very special for my grand finale. I think I'm almost _

_perfected so be prepared. Ta-ta for now! –H.M. _

A loud shriek broke through the silence. I carefully handed Shawn the note so our hands wouldn't touch but he still wouldn't get his finger print on it. I took my pistol back out and made my way towards the front of the house. What was there was heartbreaking. The cry came from a woman that was currently sobbing into a man's shoulder. Buzz was ushering them out of there house.

"They're the parents," Carlton said walking over to us. "The man said that they were just getting back from a weekend trip to San Francisco."

"That would explain why they never got our call about their other daughter," I said.

"Detectives," Chief said coming over to us. "This is not good at all." We nodded in agreement.

"Juliet found this in one of the rooms," Shawn said handing over the note from the Hangman. Chief read it over and shook her head.

"Well there's good news and bad news about this." She got out an evidence bag and bagged the note. "Good news: there's probably only one more murder we have to worry about. Bad news: we don't have much time to catch our killer. Mr. Spencer, after you get a reading on the vic, you and Mr. Guster are free until tomorrow. Detectives, I want you back at the station in an hour to go over the details again." We all agreed and departed.

xXxXxXx

I looked at the clock. 9 pm. I sighed as I looked back to the files that I already knew all the information to. Carlton and I moved our desks so we were sitting across from each other. The office was practically empty besides some of the officers that have night shift and a few rookie detectives that were put on the case.

I looked around my desk at the mess of paper work and empty Chinese containers. Half of them were supposed to be mine, but I couldn't find my appetite. If my desk looked like this on a normal day it would drive me nuts, but for whatever reason I didn't care.

"Damn it!" Carlton threw a folder down onto his desk. I jumped along with the other people almost sleeping on the slow night. "There's nothing here! There's no possible lead anywhere."

"Well, if there's nothing else that we can find, you are free to go Carlton." My partner went to interject but Chief Vick put up a hand. "Go home and be with your wife. If there's a break in the case and we need you, I'll call." He thought for a moment and decided that it'd be best to follow her orders. "And O'Hara, may I have a word with you in my office."

**So I have a whole new idea for this story so I might have to change the rating to M for violence(gore?) but I'll try not to make it too graphic. And I guess that there's another fanfic with a killer called the Hangman. Just wanted to say that I had no intentions on copying the name. I didn't even know that it existed. d: and now I'm tempted to read it! Hahah.**

**Well thanks for the reviews(: keep them coming! :D I love all of them**

~Angie


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I stood in front of Chief's desk and waited for her to come in. She gently shut the door and told me to have a seat. She sat down across from me and looked at me for a moment before speaking. "O'Hara, if you are too uncomfortable with this case, just say the word. I completely understand after your… incident with Yin."

"Oh Chief, it's okay," I waved my hand like it was no big deal. "I'm perfectly fine working this case."

"Well I'm glad to hear it." She smiled at me and leaned back into her chair. "But I feel that there is something bothering you." My face went blank.

"N-nothing's wrong. I'm just a little… tired," I stumbled. "May I get back to that evidence? I still feel like we're missing something." I thought she nodded, but I guess I was wrong because as soon as my hand was on the doorknob she spoke again.

"You found out about Mr. Spencer, didn't you?" I froze before turning around and slowly walking back towards her.

"What do you mean?" She gave me a sad smile and put a finger to her head like Shawn always did. "How did you…how long have you known?"

"Since the very beginning." I sat back down in the chair completely shocked and waited for her to go on. "When I first started at the SBPD, I was a rookie officer. I worked alongside Henry Spencer for years. He was actually the officer who I was put with for my first few months here."

"I had no idea that you and Henry were partners," I blurted out. Shawn never told me any of this; but then again, he was good at not telling people things.

"Well, I wouldn't say that we were partners. It was more of a temporary assignment. He basically 'trained' me to be a SBPD cop. Often in our spare time or to break the silence in car rides he would talk about his son who was about 14 at the time. He would tell me however since he was a young boy Henry trained him to be the perfect cop. He'd brag about his son's eidetic memory and how he taught him how to be observant. I don't want to tell you the whole story because Shawn deserves to tell you when you're both ready for that talk. Long story short, I knew the by the second or third time we hired him that he was a fraud; but it didn't matter. I wasn't going to point it out because Henry was right. He had the potential to be the perfect cop. Even though Mr. Spencer probably doesn't even have a PI license, he is one hell of a detective. I'd go so far as to say that after you and Lassiter, he is the best detective this department has seen." All I could do was smile through tears.

"Juliet." I looked back at Chief. That was one of the few times that she had ever called me by my first name. "I know that what he did was wrong and he hurt you. And I know that you're going to have a hard time trusting him again. But Mr. Spencer is a good man. You both deserve each other, and you both deserve to be happy. You need your time, that's understandable; but do take in consideration how much you each need each." I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Chief. I needed that," I said as I stood up. Then the unimaginable happened. Chief Vick walked around her desk and pulled me into a hug. It felt weird that my boss of almost seven years was becoming a friend, but I guess it was inevitable.

"Anytime, O'Hara. Now," she walked back over to her desk and opened the files on our case again. "I want you to go home and get some rest. I'll tell you the same thing I told your partner. I'll call you if there's any changes in the case." I went to leave without putting up a fight. "And O'Hara. We _never_ had this conversation," she said slowly. I told her I understood and went on my way.

As soon as I was in my car I picked up my phone and called Shawn. I called him twice with no response. I figured that he and Gus were out doing something so he'd probably call me back when they were done, right? I was kind of glad he hadn't picked up. I had no idea what I wanted to say to him.

By the time I got home and got ready to get some sleep I was wide awake. My mind would not shut off. Every time I'd close my eyes I'd see one of the crime scenes or evidence from our case. Every once in a while Shawn's heartbroken, but smiling, face would sneak into my thoughts.

I tossed and turned in a bed that felt too big and too empty. Soon my thoughts did a complete 180 and all I could think about was Shawn. Shawn and how he could be in anywhere but in this bed next to me. I looked at the clock and gave up. I had been trying to fall asleep two hours. I wasn't even tired to begin with.

I got out of bed and put some running clothes on with hopes that running a few miles could clear my head. I grabbed my phone and left my badge and gun on the table. I didn't even think to grab them since it was close to one in the morning.

As I go closer to the shore, a cool breeze that smelled like the sea hit me. I crossed the road so I could run on the sidewalk next to the beach. Something about the ocean always calmed me and cleared my head. I closed my eyes for a split second to soak in the atmosphere of the shore. Suddenly I tripped and landed face down onto the ground. "What the..," I groaned as I rolled over and sat up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Ms…" The man who spoke stood up from the bench and helped me up. "Well isn't this a surprise, Detective O'Hara!" I was cursing myself for not grabbing my gun as I left. I went to back away, but his grip on my wrist tightened.

"Let go of me!" I struggled against him with no luck. In our fight his hood fell down and I got a better look at his face. He was the same man that was listening in on our briefing the morning before. I instantly knew that I was in trouble. He twisted my wrist. I heard the crack, but for some reason I didn't feel the pain.

"We weren't quite ready for you, but I guess fate has its own timing." He gave me a sick grin. I looked behind me when I heard running steps. I was relieved that someone was going to help me, but as the person got closer I recognized them and knew they weren't going to be helping. Well, at least helping _me._ Before I could do anything to try and defend myself again, I was hit on the head and everything went black.

**That's the last of Juliet we will be seeing for a while. Just so you all know, I'm not actually 100% sure where I'm going with this. I just got this new idea a few days ago d: **

**Annnd I know Chief Vick seems a little out of character with that speech, but someone **_**had **_** to give it. Gus could have, but eeeh. I felt like that would have been a little… awkward? Idk, but speaking of Gus;; he WILL be joining us soon! :D Okay, I'm done. Thanks for reading and for the reviews!**

~Angie


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n- THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR AL THE REVIEWS! :D**

**Okayy. So I just realised that my little… page breakers (?) weren't showing up on Fanfiction. So the parts of chapters that seem like they randomly jumped into the future (or when I switched from Shawn's POV to Jules POV) there was actually supposed to be a line of symbols there. Sorry about that confusion. **

**And the story will be in **_**Shawn's POV**_** until specified. **

Chapter Eight

I woke up and got to the station in record time. Jules had called me twice while Gus and I went to see a special viewing of Back to the Future. And by special viewing I mean they played all three movies back to back to back! But that wasn't even important at the moment. What was important was that Jules had called me and then when I called back she didn't answer. After the movie Gus drove me over to her place, but all the lights were out. I just figured that I'd see her in the morning.

That's why I got up super early. I couldn't remember the last time I had to set my alarm, especially for 8:30 am, but it was worth it. I parked my bike outside and jogged up the steps and through the door. I stopped in my tracks my I saw her desk was empty. There was no sign that she touched it yet today. No jacket. No tea cup. No files. Nothing. I almost started to worry until I saw Karen's office packed with people. I smirked and made my way over.

"How come I wasn't invited to this party," I jokingly asked as I looked around. Lassie, Buzz, Chief, my dad (wait, what?), and a few officers who I never really learned their real names but no Jules. Everyone had serious looks on their faces. Maybe border line despair. "Where's Jules at." Chief closed her eyes. "What's going on?" Panic ran through me. I may not actually be a psychic, but I do get gut feelings and they never lie. Lassie handed me a folded piece of parchment paper. I looked at him and then opened the note.

_If you notice your little detective is missing, don't look too hard._

_You won't be finding her anytime soon. Alive anyways. Our finale _

_decided to come a little sooner than excepted which is good on _

_your part. We'll give you two days to find your Juliet before we_

_finish her off. –H.M._

I felt the blood rush from my face as I became numb and tingly. I felt like I was in a dream, but my throbbing and bleeding side of my mouth told me otherwise. "What does…" I fell back into a chair. "He has her?"

"I'm sorry kid," my dad said as he put a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged him off.

"Well," I sighed trying to keep myself composed. "Where do we start?"

"Mr. Spencer," Chief said apologetically. "I'm sorry to say this but I'm going to have to take you off this case."

"Are you kidding me," I shouted as I flew up from the chair.

"You are to personally involved with this case-"

"That bastard has my girlfriend! I am helping with this case!"

"Remember what happened last time you were too emotionally involved in a case," Dad said to me.

"Yah. I do. Your shooter was found, by me, and was shot by Jules." Saying her name and knowing I might never see her again killed me. This couldn't be happening. Not again.

"You almost died several times and broke laws in the process- which you were lucky that we were allowed to overlook that," Chief said calmly. "This case involves a highly dangerous serial killer and we cannot risk another civilian! Psych is no longer hired on this case and that is final." I just stood there and starred at her in disbelief. When Yin was involved and both Abigail and Jules were kidnapped I was allowed to help. Why not now?! "Mr. Spencer if you don't leave now I'm going to be forced to have you escorted off of the vicinity."

"Shawn," my dad warned. I just continued to hold my ground Chief nodded and a hand was put on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Shawn," Buzz the Gentle Giant said before leading me towards the door.

"Don't be." I angrily pulled away from him stormed out of the station. When I reached my bike I ran my fingers through my hair and paced back and forth. What were we going to do?

xXxXxXx

"You're here early," Gus said as I busted through the door.

"Yep," I said as I went in my desk drawer and pulled out and expo marker. I began to write out the note left by the Hangman on the left side of our inside wall window. I wrote it word for word in almost the same neat, feminine hand writing.

"Shawn! What are you doing," Gus asked curiously as he walked over.

"That son of a bitch has Jules," I said as I finished writing and turned around.

"What!" Gus looked shocked. "What do you mean he has her?"

"She was kidnapped sometime after she left work la… oh my gosh." I sat down and put my head in my hands.

"What Shawn?!" I swiped my arm across the desk and knocked a few things to the floor.

"She called me last night when we were at the movies. I didn't get it until hours later. DAMMIT!" I slammed my fist onto the table. "I promised her I'd protect her and I couldn't," I whispered after a moment. "I let her down and now she might _DIE_ because of it. Because of me."

"Shawn, we don't know if that's why she called you."

"You're right," I nodded in agreement. I sighed as I looked up at the damage I caused. A cup of pencils, files, a few used plates, and a couple other miscellaneous things were knocked off the desk. The only thing that remained on the desk was a picture of Jules and me after a softball game against another police department a few months ago. We were both covered in mud from the misty day. Right as the picture was taken I kissed her cheek. I closed my eyes as I heard her laugh just as clear as if we were taking that picture again. My heart ripped in two. I had to find my girlfriend.

**I know its supper short, but I felt that if I put anymore into this chapter the story would go too fast. d: Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

~Angie


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

I explained to Gus about how Chief kicked Psych off of the investigation. "But just because we're not allowed to investigate with the police doesn't mean we can't investigate on our own," Gus said.

"Exactly," I agreed. We fist bumped before getting to business. "Okay. There has to be a clue in this note." We stood and looked at what I had written out. Just when I was about to have a breakdown again…

"Hey! They used _our _and _we_ in the note," Gus pointed out. There are definitely 2 people. Maybe more." I was glad he got that, but the thought that more than one person could be potentially causing Juliet infuriated me. I took the cap off the marker, drew a line down the middle of the window, and wrote _2+ people _on the other side. "Does she have any enemies?"

"Gus, you know as well as I do that Juliet gets Christmas and birthday cards from the people she arrests." He nodded in agreement. I thought for a moment. "Hey, what about that crazy chick!"

"Uh, which one?"

"The one that worked with Mr. Yin. Jules kept saying that this case was giving her déjà vu."

"Allison? C'mon son. You know that she's going to be locked up forever."

"It doesn't hurt to write it down." I made a suspect list area and wrote her name. "What was her last name?"

"I don't know."

"I'd know it if I heard it," I complained to him.

"You're the one with the eidetic memory!" We both had a glare down for a second. "What would her motive be if she was out of the loony bin?"

"One word." I turned around and wrote REVENGE in large scribble like letters. "Gus! Buddy! This all makes sense now." I started doing our happy dance but he didn't join me. "What?"

"She's locked up, Shawn. It's not her."

"C'mon man! I can feel it."  
"Shawn, you're not really psychic." I clicked my tongue of my teeth at him.

"Wait! What about that creepy man that listened in on the briefing about the killer?" I remembered that Gus wasn't there that day. "We need to get down to the station. I bet they keep a log of everyone that goes in and comes out of that place."

"Shawn, you know that they wouldn't let us near any information."

"I know. That's why this calls for… _stealth mode_."

xXxXxXx

Gus waited outside as I carefully snuck up to the front counter. I grabbed the visitor login book and crouched back down to the floor. The station was rather busy so no one really noticed what I was doing. I flipped a few pages back to yesterday morning round the time of the briefing. I closed my eyes and tried to remember if I saw a clock.

"9:45-ish," I whispered to myself as I ran my finger down the list of people. There were two people that logged out around that time. One was a Dana Miller. The other a Jack Cowely. I motioned for Gus to join me. We snuck past the Chief's office and made our way to a desk that I knew wouldn't be occupied.

Only a handful of people knew that we weren't allowed to be on the case and from the looks if it they were all in the Chief's locked down office. With one last quick look around I sat down in her seat. I felt weird, almost sick, being at Juliet's desk. I turned the computer on and thought about what the password could be. I quickly typed it in but it was denied.

"Shawn. Just because _Pineapplesrock01 _is your Facebook, Twitter, Netflix, and countless other account passwords doesn't mean its Juliet's universal password too." I opened the desk drawer above my legs and picked up on of the fancy organizers.

"Really Gus? I quit paying for Netflix 2 years ago. Why should I pay for it when I can use my dad's or yours?" I looked underneath the small box to see a line of letters and numbers scribbled onto a piece of tape. I typed them into the computer and logged in as Gus reached over for a fist bump.

I clicked through different folders until I came to a program that I knew too well. After the 90 billion years it took to load I typed in the guy's name. After another extinction of the dinosaurs all his info popped up. I skimmed through it looking for something, anything, that could give us a lead. I clicked on the relatives link and sure enough he only had one immediate family member alive: Allison Cowley.

"I told you," I said as I clicked on her background info. "It says here that she was released from the mental prison she was at six months ago. Completely rehabilitated. Nothing was held against her because she was 'brainwashed.'"

"Guster? What are-" I closed my eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. "SPENCER! What the hell. I thought Chief Vick told you that you weren't on this case. Why are you on O'Hara's computer?"

I was going to make up a ridiculous cover story and say that the spirits led me to her computer and typed all the information. That I couldn't control my fingers. But no. It was not the time to play games. It wasn't time to make names and harass Lassie. Juliet was in trouble and she needed me to grow up.

"I know where she is, Carlton. You can either blow me off and kick me out of here; or, we can go and save your partner and my girlfriend."

**Okay, so this chapter is disgustingly short, but I've been writing chapters all day to try and get the story finished. I should be uploading again tomorrow sometime. I'm leaving for summer camp July 1****st**** so I'm going to try and finish it by then. Be expecting some Juliet soon (:**

**And thanks for all the reviews (:**

~Angie


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n- Just a fair warning, his chapter is a little gory. **

Chapter Ten

_-Juliet-_

When I woke up my head was fuzzy and I couldn't remember anything at first. I looked around to find myself in an empty basement. There was a set of stairs to my left and a door to my right. When I tried to move pain shot up my left arm and then it went numb. I wiggled my fingers and there was no pain. I thought that was weird until I could feel my broken bones move. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the pole I was tied to as the room started to spin.

"Well, well, well," look who finally decided to wake up." I looked in the direction the voice came.

"Allison-"

"Oh good you remember me."

"Why are you doing this," I asked angrily. I didn't want to play around with her. I looked around the room again to see if there was an escape route. My only chances were the stairs or the door. I had broken zip ties before but I didn't know if I could with a broken hand. It would be worth a try as soon as I had a chance.

"_You_ will not be asking the questions." Out of nowhere a new voice came into the room. I looked just in time to see the man who tripped me grab a piece of ply wood. Before I even had time to brace myself a piece of plywood came crashing into my side. I screamed out in pain as I felt my ribs crack. I tried to breathe but it was too painful. I felt tears rise up in my eyes, but I didn't let them fall.

"Allison, they are going to find you," I said with more strength than I thought I had. Usually I would give the _we can help you_ speech in a hostage situation, but I was the hostage and I was furious. And quite frankly terrified as well. "And when they do, you both are going to be locked up for a very, very, _very_ long time. I don't even know how you got out the first time, but it won't happen again."

She laughed for a few seconds before speaking. "Let's just say that the acting classes in college paid off. In only two years I could convince my doctors that I was completely rehabilitated.

"It took _two _years," I repeated unimpressed.

"Shut it," the man said as he kicked me in the back. I head flew forward and smash off of the pole. I didn't need to see my head to know that it was bleeding. I gasped as I felt the already broken ribs move closer to my lungs. Apparently back talking to your kidnappers only worked for Sawn and in movies. I decided to listen to the man.

"Back to your original question, _Detective O'Hara_. I did this all for one reason. Can you guess why I did it?" I shook my head no as I tried not to throw up from the pain. "Well it's very simple. Do you remember what you did to me?" I shook my head yes. "Well?"

"I won a fight against you than put you in prison," I struggled to speak.

"And?..."  
"Look, Allison. I am not a-"

"You killed my father!" This girl was more messed up than I had originally thought.

"He wasn't your-"

"He was the closest thing I had to a father and he was killed because of you! If you never would have brought _Yang_ into that house, he'd still be alive!" She took a minute to cool off before speaking again. "So if you haven't figured out my reasons, or reason, all of this is for revenge."

"If you're getting your revenge on me, than why did you kill all those girls and not _just_ me?"

"Good question," she applauded. "They were all simply warning towards you. They all wronged me in some way growing up, so they got what was coming to them. I actually had a few more victims, but you came a little too soon. Oh, well. They can just be another storm after the calm."

I was about to say something else when suddenly my partner's voice filled the room. There was something off about it though. It was fuzzy. I looked towards where the voice was coming from and saw a police scanner. My sudden hope almost faded until I heard what he said. He was calling seven other units to join him in going to an address to find me. From the looks on Allison and the man's face, that was exactly where we were at.

"How did they…," Allison gawked in disbelief.

"Have you forgotten… my boyfriend's a psychic."

"You mean _ex_boyfriend," she said with a smirk. How…

"Well, I guess we'll just have to finish her sooner than we originally planned," the man said as he bit the cap off of a syringe and pushed it into my neck.

xXxXxXx

_-Shawn-_

As we pulled up to the house, adrenaline ran through me. Police surrounded the house and Lassiter walked up to me. "Spencer, you're staying out here."

"No I am not," I said grabbing his shoulder to stop him from walking away. "I made a promise that I wouldn't let anything happen to her and I failed at keeping it. Lassie, I am going in to save her whether you like it or not." He thought for a minute then pulled out his spare gun.

"Cover me."

"You don't know _how awesome _you just were," I said as we approached the front door. Chief got the vicinity of the house, and maybe even the whole neighborhood, surround. She nodded to Lassie and he started a countdown with his fingers. When he got to zero he kicked the door in and we entered with Chief following a few moments later.

The house was still and seemed empty. The three of us walked around the house finding nothing. I walked into the kitchen and saw that a door was cracked open. I motioned Lassie over and he opened it and insisted on going down first.

At the bottom of the stairs we found an empty room. I looked around it. There an opened door on the opposite of the room, an old police scanner sat in the corner, and there was a pole in the middle of the room. As I walked over, I felt like the room grew with every step I took. When I finally made it to my destination, I looked to the floor. There was a cut zip tie lying on the floor, but that's not was got me. I crouched down and looked at a stream of blood that was going down the pole. I reached my shaking finger to touch it slightly and pulled it back. Warm. I rested my head on the opposite side of the pole before speaking.

"We.. we just missed them," I said as Chief joined us with a few other officers. I slowly stood and looked at them. I felt like this wasn't real. It wasn't happening. It definitely _couldn't be happening._ I ran my fingers through my hair and grabbed it.

"Mr. Spencer, do you know where they could have taken her?" I closed my eyes and shook my head no even though I wasn't sure. I searched through my thoughts and memories as quickly as I could.

"No. I- I can't Chief," I stumbled.

"Anything can help. Think." I looked at her and knew that I was there last option. If Juliet… you know… I would never be able to forgive myself. I was her only hope. Suddenly I got it.

"The clock tower!"

"Excuse me?"

"The clock tower! You know! The one the Mr. Yin… She's there and we don't have much time!"


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n- Thanks for all the reviews :D There's only about two/three more chapters left in the story, just so you know. Speaking of things you should know, this chapter is a little… dark. Annnd it's told in third person. There's just so much going on. I want it all to be told (: and excuse me if I'm wrong about medical things in this chapter and the others. I haven't been able to get off of crime shows and on to medical ones yet. Lol(;**

Chapter Eleven

"I really hope you're right, Mr. Spencer," Chief Vick said. Shawn looked up at the top of the clock tower and replied after seeing the small movement of a shadow.

"I am." A scream followed a second after. They didn't need any more convincing that Shawn was right. The four of them ran through the front doors with about a dozen SWAT members behind them. Chief pressed the elevator button. Carlton and Gus knew from the last time that the elevator was useless and followed Shawn up the steps.

Shawn wanted to look up to see how much longer he'd be climbing, but he knew that would only bring despair to him. He felt like he was going to slow, but in reality he was going full speed. By climbing at least two steps in each stride, he was three or four levels higher than that Carlton and Gus. Eventually Chief became irritated with the slow elevator and the group of people started up the stairs as well.

When Shawn reached the top, he became disoriented from all the different doors and all the loud noises from the clock in front of him. He looked to his right to see that a door was slightly opened. Without thinking he ran through it. Luckily he chose the right door. He had played this moment out at least three billion times on the way to the tower, but it didn't go as he could ever imagine it.

He felt like he was in a dream again. Everything was going so slow. He felt numb; as if he wasn't real. "Don't you touch her," he yelled out but didn't hear the words. Allison and Jack both turned around and pulled out guns. Three shots were fired and two bodies fell to the ground. Shawn dropped his gun and ran over to Juliet. He was thankful she wasn't over the balcony or up high. "Jules! It's okay. I have you," he said as he brought her back down. She hadn't even realised that her feet had left the ground. He was just in time.

She collapsed into Shawn and he gently led her to the ground. He took the bundle of cloth out of her mouth and took a quick inventory of the visible damage. Her forehead had a gash out of it, her neck was severely bruised and in parts bleeding. There was a small paper cut like scratch going down her neck, but from the rate that it was bleeding it was a lot deeper than what it look.

Shawn looked up when he heard two shots. Lassie had shot the two killers as they tried to escape. A small, weary voice drew his attention back to Juliet.

"Shawn…"

"Shh. Sweetheart, it's all right. I got you. Everything's going to be fine." Shawn caressed her cheek. Shawn heard Carlton call for the paramedics. "Everything's going to be okay." At this point he wasn't sure who he was trying to convince.

"Shawn. I'm… I'm so…" A cough sent a bolt of pain through her whole body. Shawn stared as he watched blood splatter onto the front of him and run down the side of her face. She started to slip into a painless bliss.

"Jules, sweetheart," Shawn said gently patting her face. "You have to stay with me." It didn't work. "Hey. HEY! I need help over here," he shouted just as the paramedics got there. He knew that they needed room, but he did not want to leave Juliet's side. Lassiter pulled him up by the back of his shirt and they backed up a couple of feet.

"Nice work, Spencer," Lassiter said not taking his eyes off of his partner. Shawn heard something in Lassie's voice. Something he never heard before.

"Lassie? Are you… crying?" The man quickly regained his composure.

"No I'm not, you idiot."

"Excuse me, sir," one of the paramedics said to Shawn. "Are you her husband?" They had her set on the stretcher all ready? Shawn was so disoriented.

"Yes. Uh, I mean. I'm her ex…I mean her boyfriend," he spat out.

"Uhm, okay. Anyways, you are welcome to come with us." Shawn nodded and followed them.

xXxXxXx

Impatience hung inside ambulance. Shawn sat out of the way, but his eyes never left Juliet. Shawn knew that this image of the usually happy and energetic detective that loved more than life itself would be engraved into his mind for the rest of his life. She looked so helpless laying there with wires connected everywhere. He let a tear slip out of his eyes.

"Sir, are you okay," one of the four paramedics asked.

"Yah… yah, I'm fine."

"No, I'm talking about your arm. You're bleeding really bad. It looks like you were shot," she exclaimed.

"It's just a flesh wound," he said. He couldn't have been shot! He didn't feel anything besides annoyance. The woman was going to start doing something to his arm but they arrived at the hospital. Relief flooded the fake psychic. He tried to follow Juliet and a group of doctors down the hallway, but was stopped by an older man in a white doctor's coat.

"Sir, can you come with me." Shawn pointed towards Jules and went to speak, but the frustrating man interrupted him. "I understand that you've been shot. Detective O'Hara has a group of our best doctors working on her, but you need to be checked now too. Shawn knew it was worthless to argue. He took one last look at his disappearing Juliet and followed the doctor down the opposite hallway.

**Gosh, that hurt to do that to Jules, don't hate me. Lol Thanks for reading :D**

~Angie


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

_-Shawn-_

Just like I said, it was only a flesh wound. Yes, I was shot, but it's hard to puncture pure steel. After the doctor cleaned the small gash on my arm and stitched it, he set me free. He offered pain medicine, but I told him to keep it. I didn't feel anything.

When I walked through the emergency doors, the first person I saw was my dad. For some reason I was bracing myself for a lecture or something, but I as completely wrong. "Shawn," he said when he saw me. We walked to each other and he pulled me into a hug. "When I heard what happened I got here as soon as I could. Are you all right?!"

"Yah, dad, I'm fine. I wouldn't say that I was shot, though. More like… bullet scrapped." He laughed once before letting me go. "What's the news on Jules," I asked the small group of us that were there. The only ones in the waiting room where Gus, Lassie, my dad, and a few other people who weren't with us.

"No word," Lassie said. "Chief Vick and McNab had to leave to go to a bank robbery."

"There's never a rest in Santa Barbra," Gus said. I sat down next to him only to stand up again.

"Speaking of never resting," my dad said, "Lassiter, you haven't been married a week yet and you've only spent a few hours with your wife. Go home and…"

"Henry," Lassie said standing up. "I am _not_ leaving my partner."

"You live five minutes from the hospital. There isn't much you can do for Juliet but go home and be with Marlowe. I'll call if something changes." NO one ever wins a fight against my dad. Trust me, I would know.

"Alright, but you _better_ call." They continued to talk before he left, but I didn't pay attention. I started pacing back and forth in front of where Gus was sitting. I couldn't stand not knowing what was going on.

"If you keep walking like that, the hospital is going to bill you for ruining their carpet." I was going to say a sarcastic comment back to him, but another voice filled the empty room.

"Family of Juliet O'Hara." Gus and my dad stood up with me and the doctor walked over to us. "Hello, I'm Doctor Walker-"

"Is everything okay," I quickly asked him.

"Well, we can't be sure at this point. I've given her some antibiotics to try to counteract with the poison before we go into surgery."

"Surgery? Why surgery?" I felt myself start to panic.

"Her wrist is broken, but not as severely as it looks in the x-ray. That's the easy fix. We just have to go in and reposition the bones. It won't even take that long to heal. The hard part will be fixing her lung. Detective O'Hara has four broken ribs; one which slightly punctured a lung." He looked down for a second like he didn't want to tell us something. "Surgery is very risky. Before we got her stabilized, she had flat lined. Twice." My head got fuzzy and I fell back into the chair behind me. "As I said, in her state surgery is risky, but without fixing a punctured lung…well, you get the idea." He obviously didn't finish the sentence from the look on my face. "Now, before I can continue with surgery, I need papers signed." I knew that I was probably the last person she wanted to sign her life over into this doctor's hands, but I did.

After telling us that the surgery was set for 2 am, he left. I sat back down next Gus as my dad went outside to call Lassie with the news. I debated my next move. After mentally fighting with myself for a few minutes, I finally gave in. I took out Jules' phone that I had found at that house and looked up her mom's number. I called hoping that it'd go right to voicemail.

"Hello?"

"Maryanne? Uh.. hi. It's Shawn… Spencer."

"Oh. Hi Shawn! You sounded shocked that I answered."

"I am," I answered honestly with a laugh. "Isn't it like 4 in the morning in Tampa?"

"Yes, but I'm in England for a business trip right now."  
"Do you have a second? I need to talk to you," I said as I tried to think of something to tell her. I didn't want to make a big deal out of and have her freak out when she was half way across the world.

"Yah, I'm on my lunch break. Shawn, is something wrong?"

"Well, sorta," I stumbled. Ever since the breakup I've had trouble with words. It was so frustrating because that was one of my best talents! "There was an… accident today and Juliet is in the hospital."

"What," she screamed. "What happened? I'll be on the first flight out of London."

"No, you're fine. Everything's fine." _Why is lying so hard?! You lie all the time. _"Juliet wouldn't want you to leave." _At least_ that's _the truth. _"It's just a few broken ribs and a wrist that needs surgically repaired. You stay in London and do your job. She'll be fine."

"Well, I only have a week left here. Are you sure I don't need to come?"

"Yah, I'm sure. It's no biggy," I waved off as my hands were starting to shake.

"Okay, but let me know if something changes. I'll be there as soon as I'm done here."

"Okay." We said our goodbyes and hung up. I looked at Gus who was already staring at me. He looked about just as worried as I felt.

"Was that Juliet's mom," he asked pointing to my phone. I nodded.

"I had to let her know what was going on, but I didn't expect her to be away on a business trip!"

"What'd she say?"

"She'll be here in a week when she's done in London."

My dad came back in. The three of us sat in silence. 2 am came and went. So did 3 and 4. I sat and tried to keep myself preoccupied with different things. I downloaded an app called Find the Pineapple. After about five minutes I beat all 173 levels. These things were too damn easy. Chief called and asked for an update on Jules. I was happy she called Gus because I didn't think I'd be able to repeat what the doctor had said. At about 7:37 the doctor came out. We all stood up and waited for the news.

"Juliet is out of surgery and recovery. Everything went very well. A lot better than I had originally thought."

"So she'll be okay," I asked.

"I can't tell for sure right now." All the hope drained from me. "The next 48 hours are critical. If she makes through the next two days, I'm doubtful that we will have very many issues. Just to be on the safe side-and also to let her body heal- she's been put in a medically induced coma."

"How long will it be until she wakes up," Gus asked.

"Anywhere from seven to ten days." We nodded with understanding. "Even though she's not conscious, you may come back to see her one at a time."

"Go ahead, Kid," my dad said when I hesitated to move. "And take your time."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

The doctor showed me to Juliet's room then left to check on his other patients. When I walked into the room a nurse looked up at me. "Oh, I'm sorry," I said trying not to look at anything in particular. I turned around to leave.

"You can stay, Detective." Detective? I wasn't going to say anything about that. "I'm just checking her vitals. Have a seat. I'll be out in a second," she motioned to the chair to the left of the bed. I still couldn't bring myself to look at Jules. I knew it'd be devastating. The nurse walked to the door, but paused and turned to me. She saw how uncomfortable I was sitting there. "Even though she's unconscious; you can talk to Detective O'Hara and even hold her hand. Even though she probably can't hear you, there's still that possibility, you know? It can't hurt."

"Yes it can. I don't want to hurt her," I said quietly not looking up.

"You can't hurt her," she said with a kind smile. "It might help make you both a little more comfortable, that's all." She left and the room became silent. Almost complete silence. A machine beeped every couple seconds to indicate that she was alive. Various types of IVs constantly dripped. Even more reassuring than the beeping; every few seconds I could hear a faint breath. I didn't know if it was Juliet or a machine doing the breathing for her, but it didn't matter.

I took a deep breathe, but I don't think anything could have prepared me to see her like this. She had at least half a dozen IVs and a thing of blood going into her. She had a tube going down her throat and tubes going into her nose to help with breathing. Her left wrist had a soft cast on it, and her neck was wrapped with something that looked like gaze. I just sat and stared at her. I wanted to see her blue eyes again or hear her answer her phone with a short but sweet 'O'Hara' then laugh at me as I used a different bizarre name than I did the last time. Those things I might never experience again.

I carefully reached out to hold her hand. I almost expected for her hand to wrap around mine like it always did, but there was nothing. She was so much cooler than she usually was. Suddenly everything hit my like a brick wall; especially the pain in my arm, but that wasn't too important. _Juliet could die from this. Because of me the greatest person to ever grace the world with their presence might die. _I wrapped my other hand around her. "Jules. Sweetheart…" I didn't know what to do or what to say. In a way I had just gone through this with my dad, but it felt so different. I leaned down and carefully kissed her hand. "Sweetheart. I am so, so, so sorry. I'm not sure if you can hear me, but I am so sorry. This is all my fault." I laid my head down on the bed next to her hand and continued to mumble my apologies.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, something hit lightly hit my back. I slowly sat up and tried to work the kink out of my neck without letting go of Juliet's hand. I looked at the clock to see that it was about 4 pm. A knew checkered shirt say next to me. "Kid, when I said take your time I didn't mean come in here and take a nap," my dad said. "I brought you a clean shirt…" I looked down to see the green shirt that I was wearing from the day before had splattered blood from Jules on it. "… but I think you should go home, shower, and rest a little bit."

"Huh uh. No way am I leaving Jules. Remember what happened last time I left her." I nodded to her with my head. "It's hard not to considering she's laying there probably dying."

"Shawn. Everything will be fine if you leave for a few hours." I didn't agree. You should have seen the look on his face when I came back and told him that I worked something out with the doctor and was able to just shower in Jules' bathroom. It was great.

The days went by painfully slow. I was at her side all but maybe an hour a day. I sat, held her hand, and told her stories. At first I felt a little weird sitting there and talking to her, but after a while, I didn't even think about it. I told her different highlights from my childhood with Gus. Some she already knew; others she never heard and I would have to tell her again if I got the chance. I recalled my favourite memories with her. I could imagine hearing her laugh at the funny parts, but her face remained emotionless.

After about six or so days they took the tube out of her throat. I was hoping that meant that she would be waking up soon, but after day nine I was convinced that she never would. They took the bandages that were around her neck off and the sight wasn't pretty. You could easily see the outline of a thick rope in a black and purple bruise. A scar about three inches long ran down the side of her neck. I guessed that was where she was shot with the poison, but by the looks of it it seemed like the needle had been ripped down when she was being injected. She must have put up a fight. My angel was a fighter and that reassured me a little bit. The doctors said that she definitely would come out of this with a ton of scars both physically and mentally. I told her that she would still be beautiful and that I would be by her side the whole time. That is, of course, if she still wanted me.

"Sweetheart, I don't blame you if you don't want me after all of this," I told her on day eleven. "I don't blame you at all. In fact, I wouldn't want me either. You deserve much better than me. We both know that. But if for some reason you do, I promise that I will always be honest with you. But then again, we both know how well I keep promises." I stopped my rant when I heard the door open.

Maryanne stood at the door with tears in her eyes. She shut the door behind her. I stood up as she walked a little closer to me. "You never mentioned that she was kidnapped by a serial killer and almost died."

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't want to worry you when you were out of the country. I was going to tell you, but then you said you were in London and I panicked and…" She did something that surprised me. She closed the three foot distance between us and pulled me into a hug. It felt kind of weird hugging her since I've only really ever met her once, but it was alright. I wondered where Frank or Lloyd was, but I didn't ask. She pulled back and looked at Juliet for a few seconds before turning back to me.

"Thank you Shawn," she said as the tears finally fell over a little. "I talked to her doctor downstairs and he told me everything. Including how you made it to Juliet just on time. You saved my daughter's life and I don't know how to thank you." I didn't know what to say so I just smiled and nodded. Maryanne looked back to Juliet. "She's crazy about you, you know. When I first heard her talk about a Shawn, I never would have thought that I'd still be hearing about this psychic detective seven years later. I've never seen her love a guy so much before. You are really something special to her, Shawn. Thank you for being there for her." She hugged me again, but this time it was a little shorter.

"My pleasure," I said with a sincere smile. " Well, I'll let you have some time with Jules." I motioned to the seat that I had been sitting in for the past week and a half. I walked down the hall with a new hope that if Juliet got out of this, she just might eventually want to stay together.


	14. Chapter 14

**a/n- Oh my goodness! Thanks for all the feedback! :D I love it. I feel like this chapter is a little rushed because **_**A LOT**_** is happening in it. And I have bittersweet news. Next chapter is probably going to be the last, BUT there will be a one shot after this and a sequel. :D But the sequel is not going to be completely related to this story. Let's just say that it takes place in the future d: Well.. enjoy!**

Chapter Fourteen

After nineteen days of sitting by Juliet's side, I was really starting to lose hope. Especially after the doctors were concerned that she could have had brain damage from the poison and head trauma. That kept running through my head as I waited out in the hall while Maryanne was with Jules. She was staying at a hotel a few minutes away because she wanted to make sure she was nearby if something happened. I knew how she felt about not wanting to leave. I hadn't left the hospital since the beginning. My dad, or Gus when he wasn't working, brought me clean clothes. My skin was dried out from the cheap hospital soap and I'm sure my hair was taking a hit because my dad 'refuses to buy Johnson's Baby Shampoo for a grown man.'

"Shawn." I stood up as Maryanne came out of Jules' room. "I'm going to go get a cup of coffee down the street. Do you need anything?" I shook my head no. She smiled and put a hand on my shoulder before leaving. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Each day it got easier, and somehow harder, each day seeing Jules like that.

"Good morning, Sweetheart," I said quietly as I took my usual seat next to her and held her hand. Each day she felt a little warmer; a little bit more alive. "I miss you Jules. So much." I told her that every day, but today I just felt hopeless. "I really miss your laugh and your eyes and just everything." I leaned down, kissed her hand, and held it to my forehead. I couldn't bring myself to sit back up. I just wanted to everything to go back to how it was a month ago. I heard one of the nurses walk in, but I didn't bother moving. "Jules, I love you." Just when I felt even more hopeless than I felt in the past few weeks, I felt something shift below me.

xXxXxXx

_-Juliet-_

I wasn't sure if I was really awake this time or if I was still dreaming or if I was finally dead. I was afraid to open my eyes. I couldn't tell that Shawn was with me, so that ruled out the dreaming theory. But I didn't _feel_ dead. I concentrated on my surroundings. There was a beeping and I could hear a dull noise of people off to my right. When I felt the tightness in my neck I realised what happened. I obviously was alive but in the hospital. A dull ache in my back told me that I was laying there for a long time. I wanted to open my eyes, but I was so tired. I went to move my fingers, but I couldn't. I started to panic when the thought of becoming paralyzed from this whole thing hit me. I panicked until I heard a voice.

"Jules? Sweetheart, can you hear me?" My eyes flew open and I searched for the source of the voice I kept hearing but could never find. This time was no different. Doctors and nurses swarmed the room. "Hey," I heard Shawn call out as he pushed out of the room. Just like in my dreams-or nightmares- I only heard him and saw part of him. This time it was only the top of his hair. I was starting to think that this wasn't reality again.

"Hi honey. My name is Doctor Walker. Thank you for finally joining us. I'm going to ask you a few questions. Do you think you can answer them?" I nodded feeling a little annoyed that he was speaking to me like I was a child.

"Okay. First off, can you tell me your name?"

"J-Juliet O'Hara." My voice was rough and sounded like I haven't spoke for weeks. "How long have I been unconscious?" I tried to sit up, but there was a sharp pain in my stomach.

"Detective O'Hara, please stay were you are." I nodded and obeyed. "You've been out for almost three weeks."

"Three weeks," I squeaked. Talking felt more natural with each word.

"Yes. You've been quite the fighter, Detective. You survived quite a few injuries: Broken ribs, broken wrist, a slightly punctured lung, and heavily poisoned. Not to drop this all on you right now, but we actually lost you twice. It's a miracle that you're alive and even this aware. Fortunately, Detective Spencer found you just in time." I put my hand to my mouth as tears started to spill over. I couldn't believe this. "Well, let's start you on some tests so we can get you out of here." I agreed until they actually started them.

At first the x-rays weren't so bad. They showed that my ribs and wrist were healing perfectly. In fact they even took the cast off of my wrist. Next came the MRI and CT scans and they were absolutely horrible. I honestly never knew how claustrophobic I was until having to lay perfectly still in tubes for over 40 minutes. They also brought good news. Next were the 'can you move your right hand, etc.' tests. Like the others, I passed with flying colours.

I was hoping to finally see Shawn again. I needed to talk to him. We needed to so badly, but the only one that was allowed in my room for the time being was my mother. At first I was furious that she was called to Santa Barbara, but after speaking with her for a few minutes I wasn't mad anymore. I was excepting her to be frantic like she usually is when something happens to me, but she was cool and calm. She wanted to stay with me until I was back up on my feet, but I convinced her to go back home and back to work. After about a half an hour, she finally agreed. Shawn never did come to see me.

The next day Chief Vick, Carlton, and McNabb came to see me. "Awh, you shouldn't have brought me flowers," I said to Carlton completely lying. They were beautiful and completed brightened my day. I'm sure it was evident how much I appreciated them because he laughed at my childlike excitement for a few seconds.

"Marlowe insisted on picking them out since she couldn't come."

"Glad to see you're okay, Juliet," McNabb said with a smile. I returned it.

Chief pulled out a case and I realised that they weren't just there to visit me. "I know it's kind of sudden, so I understand if you're not ready to talk about it, but the Judge said that he would be willing to move the other cases so we can take Allison to court as ASAP." I nodded with understanding knowing that this case was urgent. "Are you willing to give us your statement?"

I told them everything that I could remember; everything from going for a run to Shawn pulling me down. Speaking of Shawn… "Does anyone know where Shawn is? I haven't seen him since I woke up."

"He's down at Psych doing some work," Carlton said. "They've been closed for the past three weeks so-"

"Closed for the past three weeks? Why?"

"Shawn was at your side the whole time," Chief Vick told me before picking up her phone. "Okay, we'll be right there." She hung up. "There was a drug bust down at the pier. They brought in ten people." Buzz and Carlton both nodded with an excitement in their eyes. They must have been waiting for this break for a while. "O'Hara, I'm glad to see that you are doing well. Please don't hesitate to call me if you need anything." I thanked her and they left. "Oh, and one more thing. You will be on a mandatory leave for the next ten weeks." Before I could rebuke, she was gone. She had to of planned that.

I laid back in my bed and looked at the ceiling. My doctor told me that I would be discharged within the next three days. They offered me counseling, but I declined it. I didn't want to bother someone with my problems even if it was their job. Hopefully I'll be able to fight these nightmares alone again.

**Okay, weird note to end the chapter on, but deal. (: I lied up there. There will be two, yes two,, chapters after this one. I'm leaving for camp in the morning so don't expect anything until this weekend. Kay,bye(:**

**Sidenote: My gol on all my stories is to get to 100 reviews. I'm only 22ish away! Please review! There's a ton of followers on this story, soI know I can make it. Thanks again for reading! :D**

~Angie


	15. Chapter 15

**a/n- oh my goodness! Thank you for all the feedback! I actually cried when I came home today and saw all the reviews and favourites. I love you guys! You're the best! To pay you all back for the amazing number of reviews, this chapter is going to be really long.**

**Warning; this chapter is smothered with shules goodness (: **

Chapter Fifteen

After another long week in the hospital, it was finally over. My doctor loaded me up with different pain pills and sent me on my way. My mother wanted to stay with me until I was completely back on my feet, but I didn't know how long that would take. After a day or two of convincing her that I'd be fine, she agreed to go home. I told her that I had Shawn to take care of me if I couldn't take care of myself. She believed this, but I'm not sure if I even had Shawn anymore.

He only came to see me a few times while I was awake. Our conversations consisted of cases that I missed while I was out, and a few simple other conversation fillers. Honestly, most of the time we spent together consisted mostly of awkward silence. At first I thought he didn't want to talk about what had happened in fear that someone would hear us; but after seeing and hearing no emotion on his face and in his voice, I decided he just didn't care. Maybe he never did really care about us. Maybe it was all just a game to him just like the psychic charade.

These thoughts made me feel even more awkward in the silent car as he drove me back home. I looked up at him. It was hard to make anything out in the dim street lights, but I could still tell that he was expressionless. He looked down at me for a moment than back at the road. "What's on your mind, Jules?" I looked down at my fingers and made up a reply, but it didn't come out.

"Nothing," I whispered feeling tears rim my eyes as I started to pick at my thumb nail. I was glad that they took that stupid brace off of my wrist. It was annoying to say the least. He looked back at me. It was hard to tell, but I thought I saw a little bit of hurt on his face. His right arm twitched as if he was going to move but changed his mind.

When we reached our house, I quickly got out of the car. I must not have been as fast as I thought because by the time I was standing Shawn had gotten my bag from the back seat and was at my side. "Here, let me help you." He gently took my elbow and walked me towards the door.

"Shawn, I'm fine," I mumbled right before we got to the door.

"I know that you think that, Sweetheart," he said as he took the key out of his back pocket and opened the door. He had that joking tone that I missed so much. "But we can't possibly be sure that you're fully okay for at least another year or two." I just smiled and rolled my eyes. He smiled back. He dropped the bag at the door and carefully picked me up. There was a small pain from my healing ribs, but it was nothing that I couldn't handle. Usually I would have giggled or stretch up and kiss him, but this… this was just awkward. He walked up the steps and down the hall to the bedroom. He laid me down in bed and got me situated. I thought things were starting to go back and that I was just the one feeling awkward. "I'll… uhm. If you need anything, I'll be in the living room on the couch," he said slowly walking to the door and shutting it. I guess I was wrong.

That's when I started to mentally loose it.

I sat up. The room was pitch black besides the small bedside lamp Shawn turned on before leaving. The room started to spin and I felt like I couldn't breathe. The tears that were rimming my eyes twenty minutes before finally spilled over. "Shawn," I called out almost breathlessly. He couldn't have had his hand off the door knob.

"Jules?! Are you okay? What's wrong? Are you hurt?!" He ran in in record time and knelt next to me and started a very detailed inspection. Right down to each of my fingers.

"Shawn," I whispered as I put my free hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me and his face finally melted with emotion.

"What is it sweetheart," he whispered with tears of his own beginning to appear. He wiped away a tear from my cheek and tucked a piece of loose hair behind my ear.

"Don't leave me." I sounded so vulnerable, but I didn't care. It didn't matter. Technically I was allowed to breakdown down, but my cop side wanted to stay strong. As strong as I could at least. "Not tonight. I don't want to be alone."

He stood up, kicked his shoes off and laid down on his side of the bed. It felt so weird to be like this. Usually we'd be laying in the dark cuddling but instead we were lying about three feet part and Shawn was on top of the blankets. I felt bad that he had to sleep in his jeans because all of his clothes were somewhere unknown to me. As the air conditioning came on I crawled deeper into the blankets and eventually fell asleep.

xXxXxXx

While I was out Shawn must turned the lamp off because when I woke up screaming from the new nightmares, it was pitch black. "Jules," Shawn called out reaching over to turn on the light on his side of the bed. "Jules, sweetheart, it's okay." He saw me wake up from nightmares before, but I know that my reaction has never been this bad.

I started shaking and before I knew it, I was balling my eyes out. "Shh, you're okay. You're okay Jules." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap. I wrapped my arms around him and cried into his bare chest. I don't know how long we sat there like that for. It could have been hours, or merely minutes. But no matter how long, Shawn sat and held me as I cried my heart out. I cried because I was afraid. I cried because I finally just realised that I should have been dead. I cried because I was in Shawn's arms and I didn't even know if he loved me anymore. If he ever did. The crying should have been hurting my chest, but it wasn't. I knew I'd be feeling it later though.

I eventually calmed down enough that the tears were just slowly coming out. I turned my head to see if I could find the clock, but instead I found something different. I unlocked my arms to bring my hand out to touch a freshly formed scar on Shawn's arm. I looked up with a questioning look.

"The night that I… found you… one of _them_ shot me," he said with a whisper as he still played with my hair. _He took a bullet for me. _Maybe he still did love me. You don't just take a bullet for anyone.

"Shawn," my voice was weak and still shaking, but I continued nonetheless. "Will you be honest with me." He nodded his head looking me in the eyes for the first time since I called for him earlier. "Do you really love me?"

"Oh Jules." He buried his face in my shoulder and now it was his turn to let his emotions go. I had known for almost eight years and in those eight years he had gone through so much. He was kidnapped and shot, his mother was kidnapped by a serial killer, his father was shot and near death, and so many other situations that bring a man to tears, but this was the first time I ever saw him actually cry.

"Juliet," he whispered before looking at me with tears running down his face. He hardly ever called me by my full name so I know what he was going to say was serious. "Yes, I lied about being psychic which without a doubt amounted to thousands of other lies. I'm not at all proud of any of this. I have lied about so much, but the one thing that I haven't lied about is how I feel about you. Juliet, I'm a very selfish person- something else I'm not too particularly proud of- but I love you more than life. More than Gus' life. More than _my_ life. I would give up my life if it meant you would live even just one more day. I never intended to hurt you. I never wanted to."

"Shawn," I said caressing his cheek and wiping a tear away with my thumb. "I love you too." I leaned up a little bit to kiss his nose, but he moved his head so our lips out meet. It was our first kiss in a month. The kiss was shorter than we both wanted but a little bit longer than my body could handle. He rested his forehead on mine as I caught my breath. "How long were you going to wait to tell me," I asked with my hand still on the back of his neck. This "close talking" brought back memories. I had relived too many memories. The whole time I was in a coma, I was reliving all these memories I had with Shawn, but for some reason he never seemed to be there. I could never see him. This time he was there. I moved my hand up to his hair just to make sure.

"I don't know," he whispered closing his eyes. "I wanted to tell you. Trust me, I did. But I felt like I couldn't. I didn't want to lose you. I didn't want you to know and leave. I didn't want you to know and then be just as accountable as I am if my secret came out to everyone else. I wanted to tell you. I was going to eventually, but I just couldn't find a-" I stopped him with another kiss. "Jules; I'm so, so sorry. I just… I don't know where to begin."

"Start from the beginning," I said wrapping my arms around him and laying my head on his chest.

"Right from the very beginning?" I nodded my head. "When I was a kid, my dad taught me to be hyper observant. That mixed with my mother's eidetic memory that was passed on to me made me the perfect detective. I could solve cases that the cops couldn't by just watching the news! I was pretty fun. I mean, I pretty much got paid by just watching TV. Eventually the tips that I called in were too frequent and too good, so I started to appear suspicious. I got called down to the station as a suspect. They asked me how I got the information and I told them the truth at first, but they didn't believe me. They were going to lock me up for telling the truth so the only thing left to do was lie. To tell them I got the information because I was psychic. I spouted out some things that I picked up on when I first walked into the station. One thing led to another and before I knew it, Gus and I opened our own agency and we started getting hired on cases. Honestly, after all of this, if I could go back and fix one thing from my past it'd be starting this lie."

"Shawn, please don't waste your one change on that," I said looking up at him.

"Why? It's caused us so much trouble."

"Because, if you never would have done any of that, I wouldn't be here with you right now. I'd probably still be in Miami or somewhere else in the country. Shawn, if you're not really psychic, then you're one hell of a detective. Maybe the best." He smiled and leaned down to kiss me again, but I stopped him with my finger. "Apart from me that is." I smirked at him them finished the distance between us.

"Does this mean we're back together," he asked.

"Mmhmm," I said as I kissed him again. "I love you, Shawn."

"I love you too, Sweetheart." He sat there in each other's arms for what seemed like an eternity. "I think we both need to get some sleep though." I looked over to see the early morning sun peeking through the curtains. I nodded in agreement and we both laid back down. Shawn put his arm around me and pulled me into him. I smiled. Everything was finally fixed and hopefully we could go back to normal.

"Shawn," the rest of my question was said through a yawn. "What are we going to do while I'm on a ten week leave?"  
"We'll figure something out, but only after we get some sleep." He kissed my shoulder, and soon we were both fast asleep.

**I used some lines from the show, hope you guys don't mind. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! One more after this. Keep those reviews coming! :D Thanks for reading.**

~Angie


	16. Chapter 16

**a/n- Well guys, this is it for the story. It's kind of bittersweet… Well, Thank you for sticking with me as I slowly wrote! (: Be on the lookout for the one shot and sequel :D Not sure what they're going to be called, but let me know and I can PM you the links or something. I'm not sure when they'll be posted or in what order they'll be posted yet. Like I promised I'm going to finish my PotC story so it might be posted next month or early September (whoa, the year is almost over! O: ) Well, thanks again for reading and reviewing! Pineapples and love to you all! **

Chapter Sixteen

We didn't have trouble using my two and a half months of leave. For the first month I just hung out at the Psych office and did some other small things. When Maddie came to visit she took me out lunch one afternoon. We talked about what happened and she helped me so much. The nightmares let up a bit after our talk.

As it got closer to Allison's court date, Shawn and Gus were extremely busy for whatever reason. I tried to help out on some cases, but they wouldn't let me. When I asked why they were doing so much work, Shawn just told me it was a surprise.

On week six, I had to testify in court. I relived my experience in front of a countless number of people. Having a person that almost killed you sit ten feet from you can really test your patience. I almost lost it a few times, and I could tell that Carlton wanted to shoot her on the spot. But though he was a cop, he wasn't allowed a gun in the court room. It didn't matter though. After about 45 minutes of discussing a verdict, she had the death sentence.

On the last day of the court hearing, Shawn said that he was going to take me out to celebrate. I had no idea what he was actually planning. I was a little surprised when we pulled up to LAX. He told me that he was getting work done at Psych because he was taking me on a surprise two week vacation to Canada. He had everything planned and it was going to be perfect. At first I wasn't sure what this trip was going to consist of. Don't get me wrong. I was excited to go on a vacation, especially with Shawn; but I wasn't sure what all there was to do in Canada. I had been there twice and it seemed like it was nothing special.

He had an ulterior motive that I didn't see until the last day of the trip. "Jules, do you recognize this," he asked as we walked up to a balcony.

"Of course I do," I smiled and looked up at him. "This is where we 'started.'" I made little quotations. We both smiled at each other and leaned in for a short kiss. And another. And another one. Aaaand then another one.

"I love you," he said between kisses. Shawn was the kind of person that was great with words, but he hardly ever expressed affection verbally. After my little… accident and after me questioning his love for me, he told me every day. Multiple times. Every chance he got. He also became very protective in a good, but annoying, sort of way. He was afraid to leave me and even more worried that I would hurt myself doing everything. I was lucky that I could carry my own purse. I couldn't even start to imagine what he'd be like once I went back to being a cop again.

"And _I _love _you_." We kissed one last time and then stood and took in the beautiful view.

"Jules, something's been pressing on my mind lately. For a while now actually."

"Uhm, okay," I said looking up at him. He was still looking out at the water. "Shoot."

"When I watched you walk away at Lassiter's wedding, I thought-" I turned and put my hand on Shawn's arm.

"Shawn, we made an agreement that we wouldn't talk about this."

"I know," he said with a sad smile. He tucked a piece of loose hair behind my ear. "Just let me finish." I nodded slowly unsure if I wanted him to continue. He didn't speak at fist. He opened his mouth to talk again, but he shook his head and started a speech I knew he was going to make up in place of the one he had prepared. "After these past few months I realised something: nothing's guaranteed. We're not guaranteed another day. Another breath. I realised how true that is. One day everything was perfect, and a few days later I was sitting next to you as you were struggling to fight for your life."

"Shawn," I whispered as I put a hand on his cheek. We both had tears in our eyes. I knew his wouldn't spill over, but crying was inevitable for me.

"Just let me finish," he whispered back as he closed his eyes for a second. "This is something I've wanted to do for a while and I'm going to do it now because I don't know if I'll get another chance." Before I could process what was going on, Shawn was on one knee in front of me. I always told myself that if a guy ever proposed to me I wouldn't be one of those cliché girls who lose it; but at that moment, it didn't matter. My hand flew up to my mouth and my sight was blurred by tears. "Jules, you are the girl of my dreams. I may have never planned on falling for you when we met seven years ago at that diner, but I'm so glad I did. I love you more than anything and can't imagine living my life without you in it. Juliet Lynn O'Hara, Will you be my wife?" He took a little box out of his pocket and showed me a beautiful ring.

I didn't know what to do. I mean, we both knew my answer. It didn't take a psychic to know that we were in love, but I didn't know how to react. It was so sudden and unexpected. He just stayed in the position and waited with a smile. After a few seconds of taking everything in I shook my head yes. He held out his hand and I gave him my left hand. We both had huge grins on our faces. I took a second to look at the ring. It was beautiful. I could tell it was old. Probably a family heirloom.

As soon as he was on his feet again, I threw my arms around his neck. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me. "Do you like it," he laughed.

"I love it," I said. I leaned back so I can look him in the eyes. "I love you, Shawn."

"I know," he said with a small chuckle before he leaned down and we kissed.

**Eeh, I don't really know how to end it, so there's where it ends. I hope you all enjoyed the story! I know I did, lol. Tell me through a PM or review or something if you want me to message you when the sequel is posted. I'm not sure if I want to do a one shot anymore but I dunno. We'll see. (; **

**Thank you all again for reading and for the reviews. You're the best! (:**

~Angie


	17. ONE SHOT POSTED

**The first one shot is posted! :D Thank you all for being patient. A good friend of mine had died and I just haven't gotten around to writing..**

**Well, I hope yo all ENJOY and REVIEW. I love you all. **


End file.
